A place to call home!
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: A first person/Narrative story about my OC Shana Akai as she does her own thing in the world of Naruto. Warning their is NO interaction between the Characters of Naruto. Warning story contains usages of Diapers.


People always use the term 'just go with the flow'. In my case I do go with the flow, I go where ever the wing blows. My name is Shana Akia and I am a wandering Shinobi. Most Shinobi have hidden villages they live in and are assigned missions from there Kage or village leader. Well not me, I make my living by entering in small towns who have no connections with the other hidden villages and doing odd jobs, so I guess you can say I'm a jack of all trades.

After three days of wandering through a deep forest I finally made it to my destination Barton Village, a village of independent trading and marketing. Upon entering the village I was greeted by two very nice guards who demanded to know what a kid like me was doing trying to enter the village.

"I am a traveler just passing through your town hoping to find a little work." I told the first guards man.

"Beat it little girl, there's no way in hell that anyone would hire a little twerp like you so get lost!" The second guard's man spoke to me.

"How will I know unless you grant me access into the village?"

"Listen you're not getting in here. Every day we have little punks like you who enter our village and steal from the venders. The venders then get mad at us for not catching the little punks and we get reported to the village chief."

I sighed and reached into my ninja tool pouch and pulled out my wallet. "As you can see I have money and I have no intentions of steeling. I've wandered the forest for three days and am low on supplies. I must stock up on food, medicine, ninja tools and other necessities for a girl to travel."

"With that headband you're wearing you must be from a hidden village, go back there and restock on your supplies but you're not getting in here!"

I swear at the moment I wanted to gag, and beat the living mess out of these two so called guards man, but I have heard of kids around my age coming to this village just to steal supplies and go off and sell them for their own profit. I know they were just doing their jobs to keep this village safe but did not have to be so rude about it.

"Now see here, this headband is none of your concern, and honestly I'm getting quite tired of standing her wasting sun light. I wish to do some work so I can say at an Inn for the night." I told them, although I have to admit I did go a little over the top with the way I yelled at them. I was tried, hungry and had not bathed in a while so I was not the most patient person that day.

The first guard's men reached out and grabbed me by the arm dragging me ford. I reached under the purple vest I was wearing and gripped the hilt to my short sword that was mounted on my waist. I was ready to draw it from its sheath when I realized that hurting these two would not benefit me in any way and would only get me into more trouble.

"Please let go of me." I begged. "I have done nothing wrong but try and enter this village!"

"You must not be from around here, I can tell by the way you're talking that you're from another country." The person dragging me spoke. "Well listen here when we say no it means no so we're kindly going to teach you that meaning and you'll have all the time in the world to learn it."

While being dragged I noticed the other villagers giving me displeasing stares. Their faces read 'look at that disgusting girl, she's filthy. She must be one of those rouges who steal for the venders who work hard to supports their families.'

It saddened me that once again without a word being said I was being made into a criminal even though I had done nothing wrong. These stares are all but too familiar with me. The People of this village looked upon me like I was some kind of monster. Many people thought that of me and yes even to the eyes of my people, my old clan and village I am considered a monster.

* * *

**Flash Back**

I was born from the almighty wind fang clan, a clan that specialized in wind style jutsu. It was a clan big enough to have its own hidden village in The Land of Gust. Ten years ago when I was only five years of age I was chosen from a select few of other kids my age to be the wind fang clan's savior and help expand the village so it could be in with the five elite villages. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, The Village Hidden in the Sand, The Village Hidden in the Mist, The Village Hidden in the Stones, and The Village Hidden in the Clouds. I was chosen to wield a special power that was to be used to overtake the smaller villages and become a nation.

For the next seven years I spent almost every single second of my life training with the strongest members of our clan learning Nin-jutsu, Tai-jutsu and swordsman ship, I didn't have time play with other kids my age or do fun things all did was train, but I was praised by the village because I would be a hero.

When I turned twelve the village elders decided that it was time for me to wield the special power that was to be used for the takeover of the smaller villages. I was pinned down onto a table and seal marking were drawn into my stomach. A scroll was paced on the side of me and the Village elders activated the scroll unleashing so kind of black wind in the form on a black dragon.

"Oh great curse of the black wind Kazeshine!" The village elder spoke. "We offer you this host whose body you may take possession of and lead the wind fang clan to a better world!"

It's was right there that I found out that I had been lied too. Yes I was too lead my clan but only if I were possessed by some spirit. The spirit entered my body trying to take over me and it did. I grew horns and scales and my hands and feet turned to talents and claws and I grew a tale and wings. While possessed I went berserk and started destroying everything around me. I remember killing countless members of my clan while they were trying to get away from me. Somehow In the end I was able to overpower the black wind spirit inside of my body and return to normal I don't remember how though.

It was after that incident that I was treated like a monster and thrown out of my village, everyone yelled 'We don't need a monster like you around'.

My parents my family and friends all abandoned me. "I did not ask for this power, it was just force upon me!" I yelled begging for forgiveness. It did not work it only made my people angrier. I was still being treated like a monster I couldn't forgive that, so before I left I killed the village elder and all that was involved for placing this black wind curse spirit inside of my body. In truth I wanted everybody in my village to suffer but I soon realized that I would just be giving into the curse spirit that now lives inside of me.

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

Now here I am three years later at the age of fifteen fending for myself and about to probably get thrown in jail for something stupid. I still have the black wind spirit living inside of my body but I learned to control it to a certain point and made a deal with it "You can stay in my body as long as you lend me you're power whenever I need it."

The Spirit replied. "Sure thing but don't blame me it you lose your heart while using my power and go on a killing spree." I remember it laughing maniacally.

As I was being dragged away I stated to reconsider my decision of hurting these two guards man when I was saved by a woman.

"Please unhand her, this girl has done nothing wrong that deserves such rudeness!" The woman spoke. She must have grown up in the same country I did because she spoke in the same I do. She was real beautiful and had long purple hair that was tied in a long braid that went half way down her back, she had ocean blue eyes and a motherly smile that could calm down the most rowdy child in the world.

"Lady Senna!" The two guard's men spoke and they both bowed releasing their hold on me.

"Please forgive there rudeness young one, these two really are nice but sometimes take their jobs too seriously." She kept smiling leaving me speechless. Before I knew it I was walking beside this woman through the streets.

"_Who is this woman_?" I thought to myself."_ Maybe she's someone important if those two guards' men bowed upon seeing her." _

"So what brings a traveler like you to this town, are you interested in trading?" She asked.

"No" I responded. "I just came here to stock up on supplies and maybe find a couple of odd jobs so I can stay at an Inn for the night."

"Sorry but this town has no Inn's, but many of the venders do sometimes need work done for them although I really don't think they'll hire someone as young and you."

"I guess I'll be sleeping in the forest again." I sighed. "I do get that a lot, but maybe vendors will think differently when they see my skills." I boasted

"Oh so you must be really strong?" The woman asked me in a playful sarcastic manner. "Ok we'll see just how strong you really are but first traveler why don't you come back to my place and get cleaned up and I'll cook you a hot meal, then I'll see about giving you a job to do."

My stomach started rumbling to the thought of food and I ended up following this woman to her home. Her house was huge probably the biggest house in the whole entire village. I was first led into her bathroom and giving a bar of soap and a washcloth, she turned on the sink and ran the hot water, from there I washed my face feeling quite refreshed and a little cleaner.

I then walked out of the bathroom and into her kitchen where I smelled soup cooking in a pot, and at the table was a bowl already waiting for me. The soup tasted delicious as I happily ate it then asked for seconds, third, and forth. After finishing my fifth bowl I was quite full, it was the first real meal I had eaten in a while.

"I'm glad to see someone enjoying my cooking." The woman smiled at me again causing me to go silent.

"The meal was great how can I every repay you?" I asked her.

"Don't worry about it so much, I was just helping someone in need and nothing else." She responded.

"Tell me why did you save me back then, and why would you let a complete stranger into your house, it's not too safe now a days to do such things. It's not that I'm not grateful for everything you've done for me but you don't know the first thing about me, for all you know I could be a serial killer."

The woman giggled to herself and smiled at me again.

"When I look into your eyes I see a lonely little girl. A little girl looking for a place to call home, but you're scared to settle down because you fear that you will be betrayed again. I sense that something happened to you in your past that caused you to lose trust in people but I can see that you are a good person on the inside."

I was amazed, this woman had read me like an open book.

"Sorry but you are wrong about that!" I stated; my voice was getting louder. "I am a horrible person who has done many bad things just to survive. I've killed so many people that I have lost count." When I saw the look on her face I was expecting to get thrown out but she walked over and wrapped her arms around me catching me off guard. I could feel this woman's warmth, I felt so safe that I thought nothing in the world could hurt me at that point, something I hadn't felt in a long time. I didn't want it to end.

"Tell me did you have a sense you enjoyment when killing those people. Do you regret taking their lives?"

"No I hate myself for killing the people I did, and Yes I am full of regret." I responded but my voice was cracking.

"Then you are not a horrible person, you don't seem like the type of girl to hurt anyone without reason so please don't think of yourself as a bad person."

The woman's words somehow got to me and out of nowhere tears where falling from my eyes. Every sad and tragic evet that ever happened in my life somehow surfaced and overflow and came out as tears. The woman held me tightly as I kept crying until a cried myself to sleep in her arms.

* * *

I woke up many hours later, a blanket had been thrown over me as I lay on a couch. The woman sat beside me, my head was resting on her lap.

"Why good afternoon traveler did you have a nice nap?" She asked.

"Shana." I spoke. "Shana Akai, that is my name." I told her.

"Well Shana my name is Senna. So are you ready for your job?" She asked.

"Job?" I asked her.

"Yes I told you that I would give you a job didn't I?"

"Yes I remember now." I told her. "What would you like me to do, I will do it as payment for that wonderful meal."

"You do know what a beast rabbit is right?" She asked.

"It is a rabbit the size of a cow with a horn on its head. It is said that the horns are real durable and are stronger than diamond."

"That's right, if you can I want you to bring me back ten beast rabbit's horns."

"That would mean I would have to kill them." I told her.

"Yes I know but I really need them for something important!" She begged.

Through my journey I somehow learned to read a person's emotions, but when looking at Senna I sensed no ill will coming for her and happily accepted her job.

* * *

In the forest I spotted a large herd of beast rabbit's. They were quite cute but totally vicious, they would attack anything that would cross their path even if not provoked. Sense Senna had been so kind to me I would make it a point to gather the horns with the best quality, meaning the biggest beast rabbit. I hid in a tree standing upside down using my chakura, I took out a kunai and surrounded it with my wind nature chakura and threw it at the biggest beast rabbit, my kunai went through the beast rabbit's skull killing it instantly. I then gave the same treatment to three others making it four in total that I killed.

I was soon spotted and the herd came chasing after me, one of them using its horn and de rooted the tree I was standing in causing me to jump to the ground, things were not looking good for me. A beast rabbit came from behind me and impaled me through the chest, or so it thought. I used a substitution jutsu replacing myself with a log with an exploding note stuck to it blowing its head off, I then made some hand signs and yelled out. "Wind style blades of wind Jutsu!" A twister formed around two rabbit beast cutting up their bodies until there was nothing left but their horns.

With seven down I only had three left to kill but I was surround by at least five more of them, each of them ready to tare me from limb to limb. I drew my short sword from its sheath and surrounded the blade with my wind nature chakura like I did with my kunai. I struck first with lighting fast speed successfully loping off one of their heads then I threw my sword at another one planting the blade through its neck killing it also, the others ran away in fear.

I thought I was safe but boy was I wrong. The biggest beast rabbit of all came charging at me from behind, I was barely able to move out of the way in time because it nicked me with its' horn on my side. I held the wound trying to hold in at much blood as possible while trying to get away but the rabbit beast was always just a couple of feet away not allowing me to any jutsu. I reached into my pouch and took out more weapons trying to slow it down, but this beast rabbit had thick fur, my weapons could not pierce it no matter what I did.

It lunged at me again missing me with its horn but still head butting me. I flew backwards and hit he ground rolling at least ten feet. As I slowly got up the beast rabbit walked closer and stopped. Suddenly its horn started glowing, I knew then it planned on finishing me off with the next strike. My whole body screamed in pain, my rib cage felt as if someone were playing the xylophone with it. It charged at me at full speed, my legs were so shaky that I couldn't stand properly let alone move out of the way in time.

"_Foolish little girl, what the hell do you think you're doing_?" I heard a voice from inside my head, it was the spirit living inside of me. "_Do you know if you die then I will die along with you? Use my power already!" _

Suddenly my skin started to turn into dragon scales and I felt over flowing power coursing through my body. I reach out and grabbed the beast rabbit by its horn stopping it in its tracks. With only one arm and the strength of a dragon I threw the beast rabbit back several feet back. "Wind style gale dragon claw!" A huge dragon's claw made of wind shot from my arm and shredded the beast rabbit leaving nothing left but its horn behind.

The dragon scales on my body soon disappeared and my skin returned to normal. Using the spirits power was both a gift and a curse, while it does grant me extraordinary power I would left drained of all energy when that power finally faded. I lay there on the grass trying to catch my breath before getting back to work picking up all the beast rabbits horns and washing the blood off in a nearby river. After resting a little bit more I saw the sky was getting darker so quickly I hobbled back to town. Senna was waiting for me outside her house with a frantic look on her face. When she saw how bad I looked she dragged me into her house and healed most of my wounds using a healing jutsu, I had no Idea she used to be a medic ninja.

* * *

I was lying in a bed in another room with nothing on my body but my panties and bandages covering my chest, my clothes were torn and covered in dirt and blood. Senna walked into the room with another bowl of soup. I was too weak to feed myself so she had to do it for me, it was awkward but for some reason I did not mind it; it was just something about Senna that made me feel safe whenever I was around her.

"I'll be fine in a few hours, after that I'll leave." I told her.

"No you can't move around with those injuries you'll only make them worst. I'm so sorry I should not have sent you on that mission." She cried.

I explained to her about the spirit living inside of my body and that whenever I slept my injuries heal faster than normal, but she still was not convinced. "Even what if you say is true there is another reason why you can't leave this house!" She said not budging. Senna pulled out a rose but it was frozen solid. "When it rains in this area the temperature's gets really low and everything freezes over just like this rose did, it will rain for the next three days strait, you will die if you go out there."

"I cannot be indebted to you so much I will be fine!" I started to get up when I was pushed back down on the bed and pinned down by my wrists Senna was quite strong.

"Fine then I'll give you another mission then!" She gave me an egger smile. "How about if you do everything I say no questions asked, then you will be paid in having a roof over your head, clean clothes to wear, warm meals to eat, and a nice bed to sleep in."

I looked at her questionably and asked. "What would you have me do?" She looked away her face was beet red, I could tell she did not want to answer my question but still I sensed no ill will coming from her. "Well?" I asked her, my voice becoming playful.

"Fine, as long as you are in this house I am the mother and you are the daughter and the daughter must do as mother says and stay in bed until her wounds heal."

I was completely dumbfounded by what Senna had just asked of me. At first I thought she was joking, but then I realized that she was serious, was I really to act like her daughter to her? She couldn't look at me in the eye, her face growing ever brighter, her eyes were watering as if she were about to start crying.

It's wasn't until I looked around the room I was in I noticed that this room had been decorated for a little girl at least seven or eight years of age. "What is all of this for?" I asked. "Do you have a daughter?" Senna turned her head facing the wall, I knew that I had struck a painful nerve that made her think of unpleasant memories. "Please forgive me, I should not have asked such a question sense I have yet to see a little girl in this house."

"Yes this room is quite childish isn't it?" Senna asked. "Well that's the way my late daughter was, she liked childish things I was happy to give them to her to preserve her innocents. She was around your age when she was killed."

My eyes widen with shock as I could not believe my ears, her daughter was killed? Who would such a thing. It made me remember the horrible things I saw when I started off as a wandering shinobi, things that made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it. Something that made me the heartless person I am now, the reason I can kill without hesitation. My blood began to boil Senna could see me shaking violently and rushed over to calm me down by embracing me in another hug.

As soon as Senna saw that I was calm now she let go of me and took the seat next to my bed. She began to tell me her story.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"My husband who was a vendor in this village died trying to make me a necklace out a beast rabbit horns, he was killed when his comrades ran away with their live after he fell and broke his ankle, he didn't stand a chance after he was surrounded, he was soon slaughtered. It wasn't until he died until I found out that I was pregnant with our daughter.

Nine months later after my daughter was born I found out that my she had health complications and could not live a normal life. As she grew up she never did leave this room. I had to feed her, place her in diapers, give her sponge baths and dress her, but I loved every moment if it. I never pitied my daughter so her illness I just kept loving her the way a mother should love her little girl, and she enjoyed whenever I treated her like a little girl.

One day my daughter's health took a turn for the worse and was slowly dying. Through the years I had been taking care of her I studied medical ninjutsu and stabilized her condition but this time it wasn't enough she was still going to die.

One day I was approached by a doctor in the medical clinic we have here in the village and told me that he could save her. I was disparate at that point and believed him, I would do anything to save my daughter, and to this day I regretted that decision.

He gave my daughter some non-tested drug that made her healthy in the beginning, but three months later they stopped working and had the opposite effect on her. It wasn't until I heard him say that 'the experiment was a failure Lord Orochimaru will not be pleased' was when I realized that my daughter and I had been used as a lab rat. Instead of taking matters into my own hands I notified the village chief about this and the doctor was arrested and executed, and as for my daughter well the best to end her suffering was to put her to sleep and give her drugs to make her heart stop."

**End of flash back**

* * *

After hearing Senna's story I myself came to tears, I cried for her. "Your daughter was lucky to have a mother like you to take care of her." I said in between sniffs. I then told her the story of my past, I didn't leave out a single detail. She was shocked at first but then she soon held me tight and we both cried that night, something both of us hadn't done in years but it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from both of our hearts.

"I'm sorry if I used you but you look so much like my daughter did back then. I can understand if you are upset with me." She said.

"Don't worry I understand." I replied back. "I will accept your mission." I said suddenly catching her off guard.

"Wha-" She threw her hand over her mouth, stunned to my words.

"You say the rain will not let up for three days, so you will treat me as how you treated your daughter in the past and for doing so you will allow me to stay in this house right?"

"Yes but I only ment mother daughter relationship, you may not approve of some of the things I did with my daughter while she was sick." Senna tried to explain.

"I never had a chance to experience a mothers warmth and love, I would like to experience that first hand from you if that is ok?" I asked.

"Fine." Senna smiled as she stood up. "I did say no questions asked, and you can't say I never warned you also." She chuckled.

The smile she had on her face had no ill will plastered on it but I would soon regret that decision not knowing what I was getting myself into.

She walked away from the bed and went over to another door that was inside of the room, probably a closet, she pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. I could hear her rummaging through some things thinking she was probably bringing me some clothes to wear. I was right when she did return with some articles of clothing but…..with some other things also. She saw me eye-balling the items along with the clothes she brought me and giggled at my facial expression. "I did say that my daughter could not leave her room didn't I, and you did say you were willing to be treated how I treated her so this is the starting point." She said reaching out and talking off my panties causing my face to redden.

I sighed wondering what I really had gotten myself into.

Senna wasted no time at all grabbing the item I thought of as torture device which it really was a diaper and unfolded it while standing right over me. Not to upset my injured ribcage she asked if I could lift my bottom up, if only a little. I nodded and complied as she slipped the diaper under me then motioned me to lay back down.

I thought Senna was going to get this ordeal over with quickly and was going to fasten the thing around my waist to end my humiliation but that's not what she had in mind. She then grabbed a bottle and sprinkled some powder on top of my tender area, and I had to admit the smell was very pleasant but that did not prepare me for what she did next. She took out something that resembled a rabbit's tail and used it to spread the powder across my lower area. I could not contain my laughter as I began giggling furiously and squirming around on the bed, so much that she used one arm to hold me in place.

Senna looked amused with my giggling as she kept rubbing that thing across my skin. "I know it tickles but please bear with it a little longer." She asked as she finished her work.

"_Finally!"_ I thought to myself as Senna did finally put that puff thing down. She bought the diaper up between my legs and around my waist. I could not see what she was doing from where she was standing but I heard some ripping sounds and felt the diaper tighten around my waist. I heard a few more ripping sounds before she stepped back and wiping off her forehead.

Senna stared at me just to see my reaction then reached out and playfully squeezed my cheeks. "You look absolutely adorable." She stated. I blushed, but did not really want to hear that coming from the woman who just put a diaper on me, but what can I say I did ask for this. Maybe next time I'll watch my words.

Now on the side of me Senna gently helped me sit up while she slipped a very cute frilly night gown over my head. She never through of me as being very feminine because of the fact that I wore shorts under my dress and though I would protest to wearing it, but even if I did protest to wearing the night gown there was something else I was wearing that I would want to protest about more! But after having something on my body I was starting to get warm and comfortable I also started to get sleepy. Senna bided me a goodnight and used a hand sign to make the room go dark before leaving the room. I quickly fell asleep afterwards exhausted from today's events.

* * *

It was later that night that I woke to loud thunder and the heavy rain beating on the roof to the house, not that I was scared of thunder or anything, it just brought back old painful memories. It was a night like this that I killed my village chief and some of the other teachers for throwing me out of my village. I'd rather had a screaming baboon in my face at the moment then to listen to this.

Despite that it was not the sound that woke me up that night, it was a familiar pressure I would always feel around this time at night and I had to relieve myself of this liquid sitting in my bladder bad. I sat up momentarily forgetting about my hurt ribs and winced in pain, it wasn't until I sat up that I remembered that I was wearing something for this problem. I thought to myself. "_Does Senna actually expect me to use this thing, will she get mad at me if she finds it wet in the morning? I mean that is the sole purpose of a diaper anyway and plus I can't move around freely right now." _ All of this internal ranting I was doing was getting me nowhere, I wanted to relieve myself of this pressure and fast but the last place I wanted to do it was in a diaper. It hurt just moving around so I really had no choice.

I tried to let go of my bladder but nothing came out, I knew I had to go but my body just wasn't releasing it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I tried relaxing my body and was rewarded with a small trickle that soon turned into a stream. I could feel the diaper swell up between my legs but could not feel any wetness. It was thanks to that I was able to fall back asleep or I would have felt disgusted for the rest of the night.

* * *

When I woke up the next day I found Senna standing over me looking concerned, probably because it was already the afternoon and I was still asleep. While in my slumber I noticed that Senna had walked into the room twice more that morning to check up on me before I decided it was time for me to wake up. I had to explain to her that my body was just healing it's self so I was known to sleep for long periods of time.

Once relieved Senna grabbed the bottom of the night gown I was wearing and brought it up past my belly button, what surprised me what that she stuck two fingers through the diapers leg holes causing me to jump and holding back a squeal.

"Oh my, Looks like someone had an accident" She sung. "I guess it's a good thing that I did put this on you last night or I would have had some washing to do." Senna began giggling to herself when she saw the enraged look in my face, but by now she had already learned how to tame me. All she needed was a smile then I would forget why I was mad at her in the first place, it worked every time.

After yanking her hand away from my diaper I surprised her by sitting up, although my ribs did still ache it wasn't as bad as last night's pain so I was able to move around. Senna then took me by the hand and walked me out of the room, I was at least expecting her to get me out of the wet diaper but through the hours I have spent with her I realized how unpredictable she can be.

What I thought was going to be agony was actually a paradise but because she led me into the bathroom and there was a tub filled with warm water and pink bubbles waiting for me. After stripping me of my wet diaper and the bandages used to treat my ribs I was allowed to hop right in. The water felt so nice against my skin the pink bubbles tickled a little but I felt clean, it was the first bath I had taken in over five days.

After I took a bath… no was given a bath thanks to Senna's agreement I was given more clothes to wear a simple pink dress and of course another diaper also, but I was free to do as I pleased within the house.

* * *

For the next three days Senna and I spent lots of time with each other doing the mandatory routine, I was to be washed, changed when needed, and fed when it was time to eat. Besides talking about the tragic parts of our lives I told her about the good parts to being a wandering shinobi, like the new people I met, the wonderful sights to see, the new kinds of knowledge you can't learn from reading books, and all of the different experiences I've had. Senna was very fascinated of everything I had seen in three years it would take life time for another person to see.

Sadly for me every fun thing must come to an abrupt end. After the third day the sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly over the village. I was dressed back in my normal clothes standing at fronts gates ready, Senna was standing by my side with a sad look on her face. Over the past seventy-two hours we had established a deep bond with one another, we fill the gaps in what was missing in each other's hearts. I was sad but I swore that I would never settle down and that I would keep walking until there was no more rode to walk on.

Senna embraced me in me most powerful hugs yet. I almost wanted to hug her back, but I know if I did I would not want to leave. She kneeled down to eyes level with me and patted my head. "I will here waiting for you to return." She said. " Remember this is your home Shana and your mother will be waiting for you to return after you made your choice." With those final words I was off.

As I was walking the only thing I could thing about was the time I spent with Senna. I use to consider myself a bad person but it's now thanks to her that I feel good about myself.

It wasn't until I made it back into the forest that I realized that what I had been looking for this whole time was given to me and I had let it go. I was looking for a family, a place to settle down so I could stop wandering. I wanted someone to be there for me and comfort me when I needed it.

I cursed myself and took off running in the opposite direction, back to that house, back to where my happiness awaits me. Luckily I was met halfway, I saw Senna standing in the fading sun light like an angel sent from the heavens on top of a hill with her arms open smiling down at me. I dashed into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome home Shana." She spoke.

"It's good to be back mother." I replied.


End file.
